User talk:Burnapollo
Talk Page Hi all- This is my talk page, so please keep it clean and sign your posts. If you don't know how, use the signature button above after your message. Start your message with a title, using "Heading 2". Example is this very message. Thank you, Burnapollo 18:36, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The only family known is Marty and Clover, Check Marty's flipdeck. Husky and Clover lover 19:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) You're Back! Can You Make Me An A Admin? (Louisfe 19:05, July 1, 2012 (UTC)) :? She will have to decide. :Husky and Clover lover 19:07, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I can help you combat vandalism. You've hadn't made a single edit in a long time. Plankton5165 21:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Replies Husky and Clover lover: Thank you also for adding the source, will check on that. Louisfe Maybe, you are an amazing editor from what I am seeing but try not to make every word in capitals... Had to fix a few pages like that. Plankton5165 Please! Thank you! I am trying to get back to editing and 'combatting vandalism'! Burnapollo 22:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) You are back. Although, why did you get banned before? ~Problem? 22:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Problem? Thanks Thank you! I'm just so bothered! Markjasper called me a stupid BRAINIYACK and I'm so pist of! I said sorry to him.... Speedy Bubbles 23:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Speedy Bubbles IMBA problem here i am cleaning up a lot of the fanfiction and unused pages tonight, can you please delete them?Jyles911 03:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm working on that- Burnapollo 04:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I sometimes see a new created page on the recent activities. I had to clean those. Somehow i'm acting like a moderator in here. :( Jyles911 23:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I might get rid of the whole fanfiction. Plankton5165 13:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) @Jyles911 Yeah, people recreating new fake pages... :P @Plankton5165 That'd be cool. Burnapollo 16:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Stupid people keep making new pages, even rewriting deleted ones >:( CLEANED. Btw i am still 12 but i think i am the newest mod here.Jyles911 17:09, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Dude u make some serious badges here, i go the 15,000th edit just because i had delete the spot quintuplets? wow... Jyles911 01:14, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, we still have 2 more customer pages locked that have non-canon stuff: Maggie and Cletus. Also we have several pages in the Characters section that should be Subcategories and not pages: "Papa's Louie's Customers New Look" (just delete?), "Closer", "Romano Family", and "The Romano Family" (combine?). (Who said the paragraph above? Jyles911 (talk) 17:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC)) It was me, Crushadapepper. Sorry, forgot to sign it. Crushadapepper 02:51, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello again Radio. We are having problems with fanficts again. Please delete <3. Jyles911 (talk) 22:11, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Jgarrard Can you please ban him? He is busy making completely uncanon things like wheeler family, and instead of making a blog, keeps making pages that have nothing to do about the game, such as asking everyone to put thumbs-up pictures in a page. IT'S SO ANNOYING!!! Jyles911 23:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Understood- Burnapollo (talk) 04:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Can you ban Pro Fitz? He makes fake pages! (Louisfe (talk) 21:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC)) Please Block pro fitz! (Louisfe (talk) 23:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC)) I just did it after I found out he was blanking pages. (?) Burnapollo (talk) 23:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you ban Sonic346? He rages over a fake customer called Capital worker Oz. Husky and Clover lover (talk) 09:35, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can you add a chat! You know like in other wikis they have chats! Why dosen't this wiki have any!? I really want to have a chat here in this wiki and I need help! Can you make someone an admin even he/she did not create a wiki? Plz. Reply in my talk page! :) Speedy Bubbles (talk) 09:38, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Speedy Bubbles I can try that when I have time! Thanks for bringing that up! And yes I could make someone an admin even they did not create the wiki. Burnapollo (talk) 00:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC) How How can you make someone an admin if they did to create the wiki!? Cuz I have a wiki and I want to make someone an admin! :) Speedy Bubbles (talk) 09:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Speedy Bubbles If there's a mess going on, I'm trusting... I'll clean up and get rid of that mess. I'm trusting you. P.S. Reply in my talk page. Plankton5165 (talk) 01:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) HELP ME PLEASE!!!!! A ontributor named Mark has cursed me out by deleting the following pages: Utah , Kayla, and Peggy. and also please delete a page called warrior cats. It doesn't belong here.PeggyandPrudencelover (talk) 21:58, July 20, 2012 (UTC)peggyandprudencelover Markrules Can you ban him? He's making fake info on customer pages, and said he will kill you! BAN MARKRULES 1 AND FOR ALL! >:o Husky and Clover lover (talk) 11:57, July 21, 2012 (UTC) And Robweb01, He made a fake page called 'Warrior cats'. and i try to delete it but he wants every one to not to delete it and repost it. PeggyandPrudenceloover even gave him a message but he still wouldn't listen. Husky and Clover lover (talk) 12:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Crazy and Bad Wiki People- Delete Stuff-PeggyandPrudenceLover Block Vertinator!! He is trying to make you ban be because he thinks I'm copying speedy bubbles stuff and not letting put stuff in my blog. He says I'm puttin fanficts but I delete them!!!PeggyandPrudencelover (talk) 13:08, July 21, 2012 (UTC)PeggyandPrudencelover Also, I hate Markrules. Ban him. Huskyandclover is right. He did wanna kill me and you and most likely every other wiki people! Also are you allowed to stop wikia contributors from making full pages? They keep on making fanfiction stuff and fake shops such as papa's chocolateria. i had to erase the whole page. Please delete it. Thank you. Can you block wikia contributor 200.75.124.17, he deltes my profile and replaces it with im stupid. He also leaves comments to me saying i'm stupid.PeggyandPrudencelover (talk) 22:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC)peggyandprudencelover